


crocs and oh my god why

by ASCELLAS



Series: crocs and socks, the tragic family story [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Nonbinary Character, and kurapika with a terrible fashion sense, inspired by stupid twitter conversations, literally crocs in this fic ok wow, nb kurapika, ok this is literally a load of shit im so sorry for this, this is literally the worst thing forgive me, this is so ooc but ok just enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>twitter converstation about kurapika buying the family matching crocs. </p>
<p>gon loves them a lot but killua and leorio are mortified by them and try their best to hide the shoes.</p>
<p>but kurapika knows everything. killua and leorio got each other's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crocs and oh my god why

**Author's Note:**

> we literally talked on twitter about kurapika's terrible fashion sense and also that they would buy the worst kind of shoes for the hxh fam and wow this happened. fuckin ENJOY

There was a lot that Leorio could put up with in his life, but sometimes there was just a line that had to be drawn in the sand. He could deal with their makeshift family, who all tended to get out of control. He could even deal with Kurapika’s shitty sense of fashion. That all changed one when day they came home announcing the presents that they had bought for the family.

Kurapika called them into their living area, setting down the bags of shoes in front of the boys. Leorio eyed the bag with suspicion because when Kurapika went shopping for everyone its usually a fucking disaster. He loved them with his heart and soul but his questionable fashion was something else entirely to deal with.

Gon was the first one to bound off the couch, eagerly trying to look in the bag. Kurapika swatted his hand away, pointing for him to take his seat back on the couch. Killua sat in the middle with a scowl on his face, feeling the same suspicions Leorio was.  
This definitely was going to be bad. They braced themselves for the worst care. Kurapika cleared their throat, throwing each of them a shoe box, “I just thought it would be fun if we were to having some part of a matching wardrobe, you know people do it all the time now.”

Gon was the first to tear into the package, pulling out probably the most hideous pair of orange crocs that Leorio had ever seen in his life. Honestly this shouldn’t have come to a surprise to the family, but they were so godawful and orange.  
Gon immediately put them on his feet, proceeding to run around in them, exclaiming how much he had loved them. Killua and Leorio both shared a look of concerned, and frankly didn’t even want to touch the shoes. Both mentally planning the best way to dispose of this atrocious footwear without offending them.

Leorio tugged at his collar picking up the shoes with one hand, “You know these are great but these are pretty orange.” He said, trying to find the right words. Kurapika looked at him, the slightest frown on his face.

"Do you not like them because I thought they were perfect." They said, crossing their arms over their chest. Of course Kurapika thought they were. Leorio could only stare because boy he didn’t want to say the wrong thing to them.   
Killua was literally in the same boat as Leorio, and it was not helping that Gon was pestering him nonstop to try them on. He did his best to wrangle the boy off his lap, and walked up to go to his room. Killua had to find the best spot to hide them without Kurapika noticing it.

He opted that the very, very back of his closet was suitable place to hide the ugly shoes, throwing a couple of dirty clothes on top of them for good measure. Killua just prayed that they would not come into the room and do laundry anytime soon.

Leorio put the shoes on only to indulge Kurapika at first, but there was no way in hell he planned to wear these out anywhere. Kurapika smiled at Leorio, standing on his toes to give him a kiss on the cheek, smiling at him. At least wearing the stupid shoes make Kurapika happy, and Leorio couldn’t really complain about that.   
————-  
A couple months had passed and Leorio made sure to hide the orange crocs to the best of his ability, and also hoping Kurapika didn’t notice that he had not worn them since they had bought the shoes. Gon continued to wear them almost everyday. Leorio and Killua honestly did not know how he did it unless he just honestly loved the fucking shoes. Either of them didn’t put it past him. 

Kurapika strode up to take a seat on Leorio’s lap, making the taller man look up in surprise. They adjusted themselves slighty, running a hand through his hair, “So I haven’t seen you wear the present I bought you. Care to explain why?” 

Leorio looked up at him, waving his hand at them, “Of course I have. I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He replied defensively. Leorio shot a look behind him at Killua, hoping for some kind of back up. Because honestly Kurapika didn’t look convinced in the slightest. 

"Yeah honestly the old man has had them a couple times. I mean who wouldn’t want to wear them, right?" Killua vouched, and Leorio had never felt so relieved in his life. At least the kid had his back.

Kurapika looked back at Leorio, giving him a quick kiss, before getting up off his lap, “Well since you all seemed to love them so much maybe I’ll just go buy some more.”  
With that they were up and gone out of the house, leaving Killua and Leorio both groaning. Now they had to plan how to hide this next pair of horrible shoes that were about to come their way.


End file.
